


Holiday Love

by Between_A_Dream



Series: The Taglarin Mythic BuffyVerse [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: Willow and Tara spend Christmas with the gang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's only MARCH and all but I finally actually finished this damn story. Sorry for the wait! Extension of 5x16 but not actually taking place in 5x16, it's the actual setting of Christmas.

Christmas was never celebrated in the Rosenberg household.

As a young, properly raised Jewish girl, Willow had never put out Christmas decorations, never sung Christmas carols, never decorated a tree.

She never left cookies out, never ran down the stairs with excitement on Christmas morning, never sat on Santa's lap at the mall excitedly telling him what she wanted. She was never even allowed to light the menorah.

The only presents she ever received for Hanukkah were small and, in her's as well as most other people's opinion, not what you give a child as a present. Notebooks, pencils, pens, occasionally some with color or glitter, but even that was only when she was extremely young. By the time she reached the age of 8, the color and the glitter stopped.

To Willow, holidays had seemed like more of a back to school party than anything, and now her opinion of them was that they were in other words a waste of time. But, this year, things were going to be different. Because this year she was with Tara.

* * *

Christmas was always celebrated in the Maclay household.

As a young, improper and non-Christian girl, Tara had really only ever celebrated Christmas for the marketing side of the holiday, not the religious.

Up until the age of 7, before anyone besides her mother knew of her magic abilities, Tara's family had celebrated like lots of other families. Presents under a giant decorated Christmas tree with lights and decorations in every corner of spare space in the house.

Tara received lots of presents as a young girl. Typical things, books, toys, clothes, and others of the sort. She always loved to read, especially books about fantasy and magic, which- for a time- her father was okay with. When he found out she was a witch, the celebrations and the presents stopped.

To Tara, the holidays after her father knew her true self had been depressing days, and now only brought back memories of the secret nights alone with her mother, receiving single gifts to help with her magic.

But this year, things were going to be different. Because this year, she was with Willow.

* * *

The entire college was abuzz with excited students ready to spend their holiday break away from campus. The parking lot had a thin layer of freshly fallen snow, only disturbed by the footprints of students packing their vehicles to prepare to visit their families over break. Willow was in her dorm and was just as excited about the break, but she wasn't packing to visit her family.

Neither was Tara. Both were just excited to have some time to spend with their friends, and with each other. The holidays had lost any traditional meaning to the both of them, but they were fine with that. When Willow heard the knock at her door, she was more than happy to open it and reveal the smiling blonde.

"Happy Hanukkah," Tara teased and grinned widely.

"Merry Christmas," Willow laughed and pulled her girlfriend into a hug, resting her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"I hate this holiday," Tara mumbled playfully but not jokingly into the strands of red hair. The auburn haired witch laughed softly and nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. It is nice to have a break though," she pointed out. The blue eyed woman couldn't argue. When they broke from the embrace, Willow turned back to her suitcase.

"Are you going to visit your family?" It was a question that made the red haired Wiccan freeze. She hesitated before turning around.

"No," she finally admitted. "No, I'm staying with Buffy over holiday."

"Oh, that's nice. It's cool that you get to spend the holiday with your best friend," Tara smiled and Willow frowned.

"Tara, I... Oh god I didn't even... I've just had this planned forever, I'm so-" she was cut off.

"Willow it's okay, you don't owe me any explanations," she smiled softly.

"But you... You're not going back with your family are you?" the ginger Wiccan was honestly scared that her blonde lover may feel like she had to go back with the horrible people who had raised her.

"No, never," Tara promised, and secured her word with a vigorous shake of her head. "I'm just going to stay in the dorms," she admitted after a moment.

"But you'll be all alone here! And the dining hall will be closed!" Willow protested. She'd asked long ago, because before she planned to stay with Buffy, she was going to stay in her dorm over Christmas as well.

"I've got some stuff in here. And if I need anything I have some money saved up. Besides, I'm used to being on my own. I promise it's fine, I'll be alright," the blonde witch gave her a smile.

"Then I'll come visit you! Every day! And you can come spend Christmas with us at Buffy's house!" Willow proposed with a satisfied smile.

"Willow it's okay, I... I d-don't want to intrude on anything," the blue eyed Wiccan stumbled a bit over her words, which meant she was nervous, which meant it was now Willow's job to make sure she wasn't.

"Tara, listen to me. The whole gang will be there, even Giles. You aren't intruding on anything! They all love you, and if anything Joyce will just be happy that more people are eating her cooking. I promise you sweetie, they're going to want you there. And I want you there too," her words brought an uncontrollable smile to Tara's face and the blonde's cheeks burned crimson.

"You... You really want me there?" she asked with a sheepish grin.

"Of course I do!" Willow nodded eagerly. She leaned forward and pressed her lips briefly against her lover's. "Trust me, it'll be a lot of fun," she smiled and took Tara's hand in her own, causing the blonde Wiccan to simply smile back at her.

* * *

As promised, Willow came to spend at least a few hours with Tara every chance she got. She would often spend the first half of the day with Buffy and Joyce, then she would leave and spend the rest of her spare time with her girlfriend.

She even took the liberty of bringing food with her, and although Tara insisted on paying her back, Willow refused, saying she was happy to do it. When they weren't in the blonde's dorm watching movies or just hanging out and talking, they would occasionally go out somewhere to eat or simply take a walk around the local park.

Before either girl knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Tara was absolutely petrified, despite Willow's constant reassurance. She held the blonde's hand the entire way to Buffy's house, somewhat to comfort her, somewhat just because she liked the feeling of her lover's hand in her own.

When they arrived, the lights in the house were all out, save for the one in the kitchen. The pair of witches exchanged a glance before approaching the door, but before they could get within 15 feet of it, Willow was hit in the side with a snowball.

She jumped and Tara let out a light squeak, and they scanned their eyes across the yard. They couldn't pinpoint the location of the ginger Wiccan's attacker. That is, until she was hit again.

The snow had been thrown from behind a tree. After a cautious exchange of glances between the two, they carefully approached the tree to see Dawn sitting behind it, her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Dawn? What are you doing?" Willow couldn't help but laugh.

"Shh! I'm hiding from Xander, get down!" she whispered back. Before either witch had a chance to respond, they heard shouting from across the yard.

"I see them! Anya come on!"

"Oh no you don't!" Buffy was out from behind the side of the house within seconds, hitting Xander square in the chest with a snowball.

"Dammit, no fair!" he complained loudly. Anya had been quick enough to dodge behind the man and then behind the safety of a small pile of snow.

"All's fair in love and war," Buffy teased. "Will, Tara, hi!" the slayer gave them both a smile and a hug.

"Glad you guys could make it," Dawn added with a grin.

"Us too. We'll let you guys finish up with your snowball war," Willow giggled. "Come on, let's go see Joyce. Her hot chocolate is to die for," she added to Tara, taking her blonde lover's hand in her own and leading her inside the house.

* * *

Two cups of hot chocolate and about an hour later, the rest of the group made their way inside, drenched in semi-melted snow. Willow laughed from her spot on the couch and Tara simply offered a half embarrassed, half amused smile.

"I have to say, you proved to be a formidable opponent. But you still lost," Dawn teased Xander as he playfully nudged her to the side.

"Are you all finished? There's still hot chocolate left if you guys want any!" Joyce called out from the kitchen. Buffy, Anya, and Xander were quick to make their way into the kitchen, but Dawn stayed behind and threw her coat off before sitting down next to the pair of witches.

"Really, I'm glad you guys could come. How's living in the dorm?" Though the question was initially directed at Tara, the teenager wasn't surprised that both gave an answer. After all, Willow had spent many nights as well as half of almost every day with her blonde lover.

"It's fun, way nicer than I expected it to be."

"It's pretty cool, the whole place feels so big when there aren't so many people around."

Dawn didn't bother deciphering who had given which answer, because even though she was pretty sure she knew who had said what, they both seemed content with their semi-living arrangement, and that was enough for her satisfaction.

Buffy, Xander, and Anya walked in a few moments later. The slayer sat next to Dawn, while Xander and Anya sat in the love seat across the room.

"So, how have you guys been?" Xander asked, his eyes trained on the pair of witches. "Enjoying your many hours alone in the dorms?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow, causing Tara's face to burn scarlet, Willow's eyes to throw daggers in his direction, and Anya to forcefully shove his arm.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" he held his hands up in defense and Dawn couldn't help laughing.

"Hey guys, dinner will be ready soon!" Joyce was in and out of the room in equal increments of time, and everyone nodded in comprehension. As the group was engulfed in conversation, Willow wrapped an arm around her blonde lover and Dawn grinned.

She jumped up and ran to the kitchen, and before anyone could ask what she was doing or even string the words together in a coherent sentence, she rushed back in the room with a wide, childish grin on her face. The group eyed her curiously and she smiled back innocently.

Despite the suspicion, no one questioned the teen, and she was glad- Now she didn't have to lie about the mistletoe she had told her mother to hang over Tara and Willow's seats.

* * *

Per instruction, Joyce did as she was told and hung the mistletoe above Tara and Willow's seats. At first, no one noticed, but as dinner passed on, eventually someone would happen to glance up and see the dangling herb, having to force back their laughter at the oblivious pair of witches.

As dinner came to an end, Joyce was happy and quick to take plates to the kitchen, dismissing anyone's offer to help, save for Giles and Buffy.

"Everyone get enough to eat?" Joyce asked as she stood, picking up her own plate.

"Yep, I'm just about ready for barf," Xander answered with a smile.

"Xander!" Buffy looked appalled, and he suddenly realized his mistake.

"Oh, no no! I mean barf as in, everything was good, and you know, too much goodness," he explained quickly, a nervous laugh escaping him.

"Yeah, I'm just about ready for barf too," Anya smiled, seemingly not finding anything wrong with Xander's compliment.

"Everyone's so sweet," Joyce rolled her eyes as a playful smile grew on her lips and she made her way into the kitchen.

"How 'bout you Will, you in the vomit club too?" Xander questioned, noticing the look on his friend's face.

"I had too much nog," she groaned, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Awe baby, want me to rub your tummy? She likes it when I..." when Tara noticed the look on Willow's face she quickly changed her thought process. "Uh... Stop explaining things," she finished, both witches bearing a nervous smile, and the blonde accompanied by a red blush, squeezing her companion's hand tightly. Dawn, noticing their discomfort, was quick to change the subject.

"Mine tastes funny. I think I got one with rum in it," she lied quickly, staring down at the small but near empty cup.

"That's bad," Willow scolded.

"Yeah, now Santa's gonna pass you right by, you naughty boozehound," Xander teased, resulting in a giggle from both the teenager and the blonde witch sitting beside her, whose grip on Willow's hand had now relaxed.

"Santa always passes me by. Must be the big honking menorah," Willow piped up with a small laugh.

"Did you write him a letter?" Tara meant it as a joke, but as Xander joined in she quickly worried that Dawn may actually still believe and attempted to play along.

"What'd you ask him for?" the older man asked excitedly.

"Guys? I'm 15, kinda past the whole 'No Santa' thing," Dawn laughed, easing Tara's fear.

"That's a myth," Anya joined in quickly.

"Exactly," Dawn agreed, but the blonde across from her shook her head.

"No, it... It's a myth that it's a myth. There is a Santa Claus," she explained as if it was that simple, and for her, it probably was.

"The perks of having a thousand year old girlfriend," Xander laughed proudly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"There's a Santa Claus?" Tara asked, she and Dawn exchanging excited glances.

"Well he wasn't always called Santa, but Christmas night, going down chimneys, flying reindeer, all true," Anya nodded.

"All true?" Dawn asked, her eyes glittering with hope.

"Well, he doesn't so much as bring presents as, you know, dissembled children, but..." Anya trailed off with a small laugh.

"The... Reindeer part was nice," Tara spoke up after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Buffy laughed as she made a quick round through the dining room, only catching the tail end of the conversation before making her way back into the kitchen.

"So Tara, I don't think I've ever even asked, but do you celebrate Christmas?" Xander asked after a moment.

"Um... Well, I do for the most part, but not for the religious aspect. I'm not really a Christian as you can probably tell," she laughed slightly and Willow smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

"I guess Christianity and Wiccan don't really go hand in hand," he chuckled and Tara offered a smile and a nod in agreement.

"I'm just glad you guys put in some Jewish tradition this year," Willow chuckled, gesturing to the painting of a menorah that Buffy had hung the night before.

"Sorry we couldn't get a real one, we didn't even really know where to buy one," Dawn apologized, but Willow only smiled.

"It's the thought that counts," she promised with a reassuring grin.

As the three continued to talk, Dawn was about to tell the older woman about the mistletoe that was to the rest of the group obvious, eager to watch the couple share their affection, but before she could open her mouth to speak, they were interrupted by the sound of a loud crash followed by gasps of surprise.

"We're okay!" The voice only came after a few moments of an awkward pause that dragged it's visit on much longer than it was welcomed.

"What happened?" Dawn was quick to ask.

"Well... One of the pies just fell, so uh... If anyone wants any you'll have to have small pieces," Buffy answered with an embarrassed laugh.

"I call the biggest piece!" Xander called out instantly, causing a ripple of laughter among the group.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Tara was quick to offer, but as she started to stand up from her seat she was pulled back down- Not by Willow, but by Dawn.

"First of all, you don't have to worry about cleaning up, you're our guest. Second, neither of you are allowed out of this seat until you notice," the teenager grinned, flicking her eyes between the pair of witches.

"Notice... What?" Willow was cautious in asking the question, knowing that despite her bright, happy personality, the young girl could be devious when she wanted to be.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out," Dawn giggled, but her laughter was cut short by a swat on the arm.

"You didn't have to tell them that we all know!" Buffy snapped, but her tone was playful as she walked back into the dining room.

"As long as nobody cracks it doesn't matter," the younger brunette shot her eyes in Anya's direction, who held her hands up in defense.

"Hey! I won't say anything!" she promised with a mock look of offense, and Buffy laughed, shaking her head. As they indulged in their conversation, Tara looked over at her lover, who couldn't do anything more than laugh and squeeze her hand.L

* * *

Two hours and a lot of complaining later, Tara and Willow were still sitting at the dining room table, and despite their constant questioning, no one would tell them why.

Dawn was even going so far as to watch them, either from the door or from her seat in the living room. Willow groaned loudly.

"Can we please leave now?" she called out, her free hand drumming impatiently on the table.

"Not yet!" came Dawn's only response.

"Patience love," Tara chuckled softly, pressing her lips against Willow's cheek briefly. The ginger haired Wiccan groaned and let her head fall to the table. She snapped it up, however, when she heard footsteps and saw Giles walking through.

"Giles! You gotta help us, please! What do we have to do?" Willow asked pleadingly.

"Well... I uh-" before the older man could answer, Dawn poked her head around the corner and gave him a look.

"You'll uh... You'll just have to figure it out, sorry and uh... Good luck," Giles did look apologetic, but he looked more like he simply wanted to get away from Dawn's stare.

He was quick to exit the room and Willow let out a loud sigh of displeasure, letting her head fall to the table.

* * *

"Mistletoe!" The word suddenly echoed throughout the house, and Dawn couldn't help her giggling. The rest of the gang had been sitting in the living room listening to Christmas music and engaging in some small conversation when they heard the ginger witch's voice.

The young brunette jumped up and ran into the kitchen to see a slightly embarrassed Tara and a fuming Willow.

"You mean to tell me, you kept us sitting at this damn table for _three hours_ because of some damn mistletoe?" she hissed at the teenager, who could only grin mischievously.

"Well I didn't think it would take you three hours to glance upwards, that was your own fault," she shrugged unapologetically, a smile plastered on her lips.

"Why you little-" Willow started to stand, but before she could fully get out of her chair she was pulled by Tara back down and into a kiss.

Dawn squealed happily and laughed as she watched them.

"You're free to go," she announced proudly, but as they broke the kiss Willow was staring at her blonde lover in surprise. As the kiss had occurred, Tara had somehow spoken to her. Maybe through her mind.

"You go left, I'll go right." Tara nodded, confirming the words with a devilish smile, and as she pulled back the red haired girl grinned back at her.

Before Dawn had a chance to react, Tara was around the side of the table, hooking her arms around Dawn, Willow going the other way and mimicking her girlfriends actions. The teenager screamed, though laughter was evident in her voice.

"You're gonna pay for that," Tara giggled, and with Willow's assistance they carried the petite girl to the living room. Before Dawn could protest, she was thrown onto an empty couch and was subjected to an attack of tickling fingers.

"No! N-No stop! I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Dawn squealed loudly through her laughter, squirming vigorously under the pair's touch. From across the room, Buffy, Xander, and Anya watched in amusement, smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

It was after midnight, and the house was almost quiet. The soft lulls of Christmas carols still sung out boldly and quietly, a whisper across the rooms. The lights were on, but it there was still a comforting darkness to their surroundings.

Anya had fallen asleep first. Her head was rested gently against Xander's shoulder, with his arm draped around her waist. Dawn had been soon after, her body sprawled out across the arm chair she rested in.

Joyce had gone up to bed awhile later, at the same time that Giles decided he would head home for the night.

Xander, Willow, Tara and Buffy stayed up awhile longer, and though their conversations were small they were comfortable.

It had taken some time, but eventually Xander passed out on his couch, and Buffy bid the two remaining girls goodnight before making her way up to her room, Dawn slung over her shoulder.

Willow had been quick to fall asleep, but now, as she looked at the clock that read 11:57 PM, she realized she was alone on the couch.

"Tara?" she was quiet in her tone, not wanting to wake Xander or Anya from their slumber across the room. When the red haired Wiccan received no answer, she stood and decided to investigate.

After making a quick once over of the house, she determined that Tara was not inside. It was then that she noticed the glimmer of blonde hair from the front porch.

"Tara?" Willow was careful not to startle her lover, but the blue eyed witch still jumped slightly at the noise. When she saw the source of the voice she visibly relaxed, but it was still a mystery to her girlfriend as to why she was outside.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, reaching inside and grabbing herself a jacket before fully stepping outside.

"I just couldn't sleep," the blonde explained with a small laugh.

"Are you... Okay?" Willow sat beside her and took her lover's hand in her own. Tara smiled as she nodded.

I'm fine. Good. Really good, actually. It... It's been a long time since I've just spent time with people at Christmas," she admitted, a sheepish grin on her face. Willow smiled, partly at the fact that Tara had fun, partly with relief that nothing was wrong.

"I know. I can't remember when I last celebrated Christmas," she joked. Tara grinned at that.

"You don't celebrate Christmas dork," she laughed, playfully nudging the girl opposite her.

"Well next year I fully intend to introduce you to the wonders of Hanukkah," Willow teased with a laugh. The blonde girl beside her only rolled her eyes playfully and grinned, pecking her cheek.

"I'm glad you had fun. They really do care about you," Willow promised, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. Tara nodded.

"I know."

For awhile they sat there, watching the delicate snowflakes fall gently to the ground. They didn't speak, and they didn't need to, until Tara finally broke the silence for the last time that night.

"Happy Hanukkah, Willow."

Willow couldn't help but smile.

"Merry Christmas, Tara."


End file.
